powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Oliver
"I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back, and no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me." —Tommy Oliver, from "Back in Black" Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was a veteran Power Ranger and considered a legend among the Ranger community. Some consider him the greatest Power Ranger of all time. Originally used for evil by Rita Repulsa, Tommy quickly turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. In doing so, not only did Tommy prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Rangers needed. Therefore, when the original leader of the Power Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, chose to leave, he left Tommy in command. Tommy had gone through a number of power variations through the years. Originally, he was the Green Power Ranger. When those powers ran dry, he became the White Power Ranger, the White Ninja Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the Red Turbo Ranger. Whatever color he chose, Tommy's skill and bravery was unmatched by any other in the Ranger community (except Jason). After Tommy's tenure as a Ranger was completed, he went to college where he received a Doctorate in Palentology. He later traveled to Reefside and, in an effort to stop some of his mutations, became the mentor of a new set of Power Rangers. He later took up the mantle of a ranger once more and became the Black Dino Ranger. After Tommy's adversary was defeated, he retired and is now a normal high school teacher at Reefside. = Biography = Early Life Little is known about Tommy's early years, other than the fact that he was adopted by the Oliver family at a young age. His brother, David, was adopted by Sam Trueheart, although the two would not meet until their teens. At some point in his life, Tommy took an interest in karate and became a master at it, tying with Jason in a karate contest, despite the fact that the loudspeaker referred to Jason as "Angel Grove's Finest." Mighty Morphin Era Green with Evil :"To the beginning of the end for the Power Rangers!" —Tommy Oliver, from "Green with Evil, Part I: Out of Control" While he was a freshman in high school, Tommy and his family moved to Angel Grove. He entered a martial arts tournament and showed everyone that he had skills that rival Jason's. Rita Repulsa noticed this encounter and realizes that there was potential in the young Tommy. Therefore, she places Tommy under a spell, and using her Dragon Power Coin, transformed him into the evil Green Mighty Morphin Ranger. Tommy then traveled to the Command Center and put Zordon out of commission. He then fought the Power Rangers and defeated them. With the Rangers at the weakest, Rita decided that the time to attack was now. She gave Tommy the Sword of Darkness, which acted as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell. She then had Tommy to transport Jason into the Dark Dimension, where he faced Goldar. Tommy eventually took the honor from the Goldar and faced Jason himself. Jason managed to narrowly escaped his grasp when the other Rangers teleported him out. While the Rangers were defending Angel Grove from Goldar, Tommy entered the Command Center, and attempted to sabotage it again. Alpha placed him in a stasis lock, but he was freed by Rita, who then made him grow. He then joined Goldar & Scorpina in fighting the Megazord, as Rita just cast a spell to remove the Megazord's power. The Megazord separated and the Dinozords fell under the earth. When the Rangers retreated into the Command Center, Alpha revealed that the stasis lock the Green Ranger was kept in allowed his true identity to be revealed—that of Tommy Oliver. Realizing that Rita's spell was the reason for Tommy's strange behavior, Kimberly confronted him in the Youth Center, but he simply informed her that she and the other Rangers would soon be destroyed. Utilizing his Dragon Dagger that he received from Rita, the Green Ranger summoned the Dragonzord to destroy Angel Grove. In the meantime, Zordon's link with the dimension was reestablished and the Megazord was recovered. Jason and the others managed to take down the Dragonzord and, when facing the Green Ranger, Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness and freed Tommy from Rita's spell. Realizing all the damage he has done, Tommy accepted the Ranger's offer to join them. Redemption Initially Tommy stayed a loner. He would join the others Rangers in some activities, but often left to go to karate practice. As the battles increased, Tommy became closer to the team and formed friendships with them. He admired Zack's sense of fun, Trini's dedication, and Billy's intelligence. Tommy also developed a crush on Kimberly though she didn't return his affections for some time. Tommy's friendship with Jason took a little longer to develop. In the beginning, Tommy felt a sense of rivalry between him and Jason, as both were equally skilled at martial arts. He constantly tried to show up Jason in one manner or the other. Zordon was aware of the problem and sent the two on a mission for Titanus. It was there that Tommy and Jason learned to work together. The two formed a deep bond and began teaching martial arts together as well as competing together. Tommy absorbed a lot of Jason's leadership skills which would help Tommy down the road. The Green Candle While working for Rita Repulsa, Tommy touched some magic wax, which was linked to his Morphing powers. By turning the wax into a Green Candle, Rita was able to ensure that as the candle burns, his powers would slowly fade away, and when the candle burns out, his powers would be gone for good. Goldar kidnapped Tommy and brought him to the Dark Dimension where the candle was kept. The candle would actually burn faster while Tommy was in its vicinity. However, Tommy was able to grab Goldar's sword during their fight and sent himself back to Earth. Rita sent a Cyclops monster after the Rangers. Tommy decided that he would fight the monster alone while the other Rangers went to retrieve the candle. Jason went into Rita's Dark Dimension to stop the candle from burning but was unable to do so. With Tommy using all his strength to fight the Cyclops monster, the Green candle quickly burned out. Before all was lost, Zordon told Tommy to give his coin to another Ranger with a strong link to the Morphing Grid to prevent Rita from getting its powers. Tommy chose to pass his Dragon Coin onto Jason. The Red Ranger could now draw upon the remnants of the Green Ranger powers to summon the Dragonzord and used the Dragon shield. Tommy said his goodbyes to the teammates, but they assured Tommy that he'd always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Tommy assured Jason that it wasn't his fault for not retrieving the Green Candle, as he tried his best to. Even though Tommy was no longer the Green Ranger, he still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained his relationship with Kimberly. It is of interesting note that Tommy was originally pitched to die after passing on the power coin, but the writers decided to simply take his powers away due to the popularity of the character (this would be called back in the multi-part episode A Different Shade of Pink, where Katherine had stolen Kimberly's power coin, and Kimberly's lifeforce was gradually fading away). Return of an Old Friend During Parent's Day at the Youth Center, Rita Repulsa decided to trap all the Rangers' parents in her Dark Dimension. She then put a spell on Billy to have him give her the Dragon Dagger. Rita and her minions told the Rangers that they will trade their parents for their Power Coins. Reluctantly, the Rangers agree, but Goldar double-crossed them. When it seemed like there was no hope left, Jason revealed his own deception: he still kept the nearly depleted Dragon Coin. When Tommy came to the Youth Center and found the place deserted, he was immediately teleported to the Command Center, and debriefed about the situation. He agreed to help, but with his powers completely gone, Tommy had to accept an enormous power boost from Zordon, and he became the Green Ranger once again. He was teleported to where Goldar guarded the coins and proceeded to fight him and the Putties. The Dagger and Coins were protected by a strange energy, but Tommy retieved the Dagger to stop the rampaging Dragonzord and the Coins before he was teleported away. It turned out that by reaching into the force field energy while wearing the Green Ranger powers, it gave Tommy a major energy boost. He learned that the powers were only temporary and that they would run out eventually, but Tommy still chose to be an active Ranger. Returning as a Ranger, Tommy helped the Rangers in fighting various monsters. He received regular recharges from Zordon in order to maintain his power. Tommy no longer kept a low profile and became more dependent on the Rangers, helping to unify the team. Tommy also began to do more activities with the Rangers, such as martial arts teaching with Jason, basketball, and football. However, all his happiness would change when a new villain, Lord Zedd, emerged. Zedd swore that he would put an end to the Power Rangers once and for all. He was determined to succeed where Rita failed. When Zedd succeeded in destroying the Dinozords, Zordon charged them to become Thunderzords. With Tommy not having enough energy for his own Thunderzord, Zedd decided it would be best to destroy him first. Green Dream/Green No More :"You know there was a moment back there when I almost gave up. But then I realized, it's not just the costume and powers that give me strength. It's who and what I am inside the really empowers me." —Tommy Oliver, from "Green No More, Part II" Tommy continued on as best he could but he soon began to have bad dreams about losing his powers. Lord Zedd was behind the bad dreams. He captured Tommy and placed him under an evil spell. Tommy, with the other Rangers, returned to the Command Center. He encouraged them to call upon the Sword of Power and then snatched it from them. Taunting the other Rangers, he left and gave the sword to Goldar. Once he gave the sword to Goldar, the spell was broken. Tommy could not believe what he had done, and he tried to retrieve the sword himself, but Zedd's monster, Robogoat, weakened his powers by a lot. The Rangers managed to defeat Goldar and Lord Zedd and regain control of the Sword of Power. In his heart, Tommy knew that each day could be his last day as a Ranger. Despite the continuous draining of his powers, Tommy always chose to fight alongside the other Rangers. He would rather help his friends and lose his powers, than keep them and do nothing. Although he showed tremendous courage, he always felt that the end of the Green Ranger was near. Unfortunately, he was right. One day, Tommy confronted an image of himself that warned him of Zedd's future plans. Initially he didn't know what to make of it. Sure enough, he was captured again and had to battle Goldar after Zedd's monster, Turbonshell, had drained his powers. As Goldar showed Tommy visions of him as the powerful Green Ranger, Tommy hung his head. With Goldar mocking him, Tommy knew he would never let Goldar get the best of him again and sprung a surprise attack on Goldar. Finding the object - which turned out to be his communicator - his image had told him about, Tommy was whisked back to the other Rangers. Zedd had kidnapped five teenagers and planned to use Tommy's powers to make them into Dark Rangers. As the area was guarded against the Rangers, Tommy was the only one to go and destroy the crystal that held his powers. He succeeded, and used his powers for one last morph to destroy Turbonshell. Tommy was crushed and disappointed, but he had known that this time would eventually come. To gain some perspective, he went to his uncle's cabin near the lake to spend the school break. Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Dragonzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Dragon Power Coin *Dragon Dagger *Dragon Shield *Sword of Darkness *Blade Blaster *Mega Heater White Light :"Guess who's back?" —Tommy Oliver, from "White Light, Part II" After a week at his uncle's cabin, Tommy sent a letter to the rest of the Rangers to announce that he was coming home. While swimming at the lake one afternoon, a beam of light surrounded Tommy and he was teleported to the Command Center. Zordon and Alpha revealed their plans to him of creating a new Ranger, and because this Ranger would be created from the White Light of Good, it would be impossible for the darkness to control him. When the other Rangers were teleported to the Command Center, Tommy revealed himself to be the new White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He would control the White Tigerzord with the help of his enchanted talking sabre Saba. Tommy overestimated his powers at first and even lost control of the Tigerzord, but was quick to get back on his feet and was more careful with his stronger powers. When the Teen World Summit came to Angel, Jason, Zack, and Trini were chosen representatives for the peace conferences. They transferred their powers to new Rangers—Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell—who Tommy had met earlier on a retreat. Tommy was sad to see his old friends go but glad that the new Rangers were here to help him. With Jason officially leaving, Tommy was now the new leader of the Rangers. Plenty of adventures laid ahead. Tommy lost his memories, was turned back to a child, tossed into a storybook, turned into liquid, and turned into a brick, but throughout it all Tommy managed to keep his head cool. Return of the Green Ranger :"Hello, Tommy. Allow me to introduce myself." :"What's going on?! Who are you?!" :"I'm the Green Ranger." —Tommy and "Tom", from "Return of the Green Ranger, Part I" After Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd married, Rita called upon the Wizard of Deception. She wanted him to create another Tommy, one who would return to her side as the evil Green Ranger. The Wizard of Deception had putties attack Tommy. When they knocked him out, he cut off a lock of his hair and used it to create the evil Green Ranger. This evil Tommy worked with the Wizard of Deception to send the other Rangers back to colonial times. Tommy woke up and, with his head pounding, he went looking for his friends. Learning that they had been sent back in time, Tommy confronted the evil Ranger. It was a fierce battle, but Tommy outwitted the Green Ranger and found out where the others had been sent. Quickly he went back to retrieve them. As with the original Tommy, once the Green Ranger's spell was broken, the other Tommy began to feel bad for what he had done. The one thing that Rita had forgotten was at the very core of Tommy is goodness. Tommy assures his double that he was under a spell and that he could not control his actions. The two Tommys returned to the colonial era to save the people there from giant rats. The double Tommy made the decision to stay where he was, realizing that two Tommys in one time frame wouldn't work. He was then christened Tom. Tom also decided to keep the Dragon Coin with him, to be safe from Rita and Zedd. Ninja Quest :"I am the Falcon, just and able." —Tommy Oliver, from "Ninja Quest, Part III" Once again new threats arise for Tommy. Rita's brother, Rito Revolto destroyed the Thunderzords and the Ranger powers. Therefore, the Rangers searched the Desert of Despair for Ninjor, the maker of the original Power Coins. With Ninjor's help, Tommy and the others gained Ninja Ranger powers, which would help them in many battles to come. Tommy began his quest as the White Ninja Ranger, controling the Falconzord and eventually the White Shogunzord. Having new Ninja powers wasn't going let Rita, Zedd, and Rito stop from planning to destroy the Rangers. Rita placed a spell over Katherine Hillard, a new student from Australia. They told her to become friends with the Rangers and help Rita in her evil schemes. One day at the beach, Tommy caught Kimberly as she began to feel weak. Quickly he got her to the Command Center where it was discovered that Kimberly lost her Ninja Coin and was being drained of her energy. Having once been in a similar position, Tommy found himself worrying about Kimberly's well-being and safety. Then Lord Zedd placed a trap for Kimberly and took her to his Dark Dimension. Tommy used Billy's teleporting machine to help get Kimberly out of there. Tommy's worries over Kimberly were not over yet. When Kimberly had been hurt during gymnastics practice, Tommy was immediately at the hospital. Luckily, Kat broke through Rita's evil spell and confessed to Kimberly what had happened. Tommy and the others heard her. Knowing what it was like being under one of Rita's evil spells, Tommy held no grudges against Kat and the damage she had inflicted. Tommy's hardest day was yet to come. The coach who had been training Kimberly wanted her to come to Florida with him. Although Tommy did not want her to go, he also did not want to stand in the way of her dreams. He knew how hard she had worked for this, and he was afraid if he asked her to stay, she would eventually come to resent him for holding her back. They vowed to stay in contact with each other. Because of Katherine's dedication and courage, Kimberly chose to pass the Pink Ninja Coin onto her. White Mighty Morphin/Ninja Power Ranger Zords *Tigerzord *Falconzord *White Shogunzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Tiger Power Coin **Falcon Ninja Coin *Saba *White Ninja Ranger Power *Metallic Armor *White Shark Cycle Zeo Era A Zeo Beginning :"Now that the Zords are gone and Ninjor's back in his temple, we're going to need some serious help." —Tommy Oliver, from "A Zeo Beginning, Part 2" When Rito and Rita's father, Master Vile, showed up, he turned all the Rangers into little kids. In order to return to the correct time, Tommy was sent on a quest to retrieve part of the fractured Zeo crystal. All the Rangers had gained their crystal with the exception of Aisha, who chose to stay in Africa and instead send a young girl by the name of Tanya with her crystal. After the Rangers returned to the command center, they became their normal ages and gained new powers to battle the evil of King Mondo and his Machine Empire. Tommy would take the next step by leading the team as the Red Zeo Ranger, controlling Zeozord 5 and his own special zord, the Red Battlezord. Found and Lost During his time as a Zeo Ranger, Tommy had a recurring dream about the man who guided him on his quest for the Zeo Crystal, Sam Trueheart. One day he bumped into a man who looked exactly like him. Tommy offered to drop Sam home, where he found someone who looked remarkably similar to him. When Tommy went after him, the man seemed to vanish. Sam told Tommy that once he completed his quest, the identity of the young man would be revealed. Once Tommy completed the quest, he was surprised to find out that the young man, David Trueheart, was his brother. Tommy was thrilled to have a brother and quickly took him to meet his friends. Originally everything was fine, but after Tommy defeated David in a karate match, David felt embarrassed and ran off. Feeling bad, Tommy went after him only to find that he had been captured by King Mondo. Transforming into the Red Ranger, Tommy located his brother and lead him to safety. David insisted on going back to find Tommy. Although Tommy tried to convince David that he's okay, David would not give up. Reluctantly Tommy took off his helmet and revealed his identity to a flabbergasted David. The Power of Gold When the Rangers are fighting Wolfbane, a monster sent by King Mondo, a Gold Ranger appears to help them out. The identity of the Gold Ranger remains a mystery for some time until he chooses to reveal himself as Trey of Triforia. Unfortunately, due to his molecular makeup, he was split into three with no way of being joined together. Trey needed a successor to carry on the powers and, with Billy not being able to handle the energy, Tommy needed to find someone else. Luckily, Jason had returned from the peace conferences recently, so Tommy asked him if he would step in as the Gold Ranger. Knowing that King Mondo was also interested in the Gold Power, Jason agreed, and hurried back to the Command Center where the three Treys gave Jason the Golden Staff and the Gold Ranger powers. Before leaving, the Treys gave the Rangers the Super Zeozords, and Tommy would control Super Zeozord 5 King for a Day Always being the target for the forces of evil, Tommy was abducted by the Machine Empire and brainwashed into working for them. Prince Gasket introduced himself and told Tommy that he was the King of the Machine Empire and that the Power Rangers were evil and needed to be destroyed. Tommy was reluctant to believe him, but after viewing images of the Rangers' destruction, Tommy knew that the Rangers had to be destroyed. Jason and Kat found out that Tommy was being brainwashed and transported themselves to the arena where Tommy was. The Zeo Rangers fought Tommy, but realized that the only way to remove him from Prince Gasket's grasp was to show him who his friends were. They all demorphed in front of him. Seeing the familiar faces, Tommy began having old memories and knew that the Rangers were good. Zeo Ranger V - Red Zords *ZeoZord 5-Phoenix *Red Battlezord *Super Zeozord 5 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Red Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Sword *Zeo Jet Cycle V *Defender Wheel Turbo Era Shift Into Turbo After Billy left to live on Aquitar, and Jason lost his Gold Ranger powers, the Zeo Ranger team was quickly dismantled. After the space pirate Divatox kidnapped Tommy's friends, Kimberly and Jason, a new source of power had to be found to stop her, and thus, the Turbo Rangers were born. Tommy stepped up and took his new position as the Red Turbo Ranger. With new villains came new allies. After Rocky chose to leave because of an accident, Justin joined everyone as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The Rangers quickly went into action and approached the cave where Divatox was holding Kimberly and Jason. They found out that they were being sacrificed so that Divatox could marry Maligore, a hideous lava monster. Tommy was able to save his friends, and with the new Turbo Megazord, defeated the evil Maligore. Because of the new Turbo powers, Tommy gained an interest in cars and began to spend a lot of time at the race track. As a result, he didn't attend his graduation ceremony, preferring to pick up his diploma earlier. This caused him to spend less time with the other Rangers, even though he was present whenever they needed them. Passing the Torch :"I wouldn't be standing here today, T.J., if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team, as the new Red Ranger." —Tommy Oliver, from "Passing the Torch, Part 2" When Zordon and Alpha 5 chose to leave, Dimitria and Alpha 6 were assigned to watch over the Rangers. The new mentors didn't stop Divatox, who was determined to destroy the Rangers. Divatox had tried everything but nothing was met with success. One day, Divatox's mother told her that the best way to destroy the Rangers was to destroy their leader, Tommy. Divatox sent Piranhatrons to attack Tommy and Kat, who were riding out to meet Tanya, Adam and Justin for a camp out. The Piranhatrons abducted Tommy and took him to Divatox's lair. Tommy was saved by Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis Johnson. Tommy was impressed by T.J.'s dedication and bravery, and owed his life to him. When Tommy and the other Rangers had to leave for college, Tommy chose T.J. as his successor. Red Turbo Ranger Zords *Red Lightning Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Sword *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Lightning Sword *Turbo Cart In College After his tenure as a Ranger was over, Tommy went to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT), where he decided to take a Doctorate in Paleontology. While researching fossils, Tommy found the Dino Gems, remnants of the asteroid which killed the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. After learning of the power the gems contained, Tommy knew that they would be misused if in the wrong hands, so he hid them. Also in college, Tommy met Hayley, who helped him create the Dino Morphers, which could harness the gems' power to create Rangers. He was also partners with Terrence "Smitty" Smith and Dr. Anton Mercer on a dinosaur-related project that would lead to the creation of the Tyrannodrones, Raptor Riders and the Biozords. A horrible lab accident led to the destruction of the island where Tommy was hiding his experiment, and also to the disappearance of Anton Mercer and Terrence Smith. Power Rangers Wild Force Forever Red After graduating college, Tommy worked with former bullies, Bulk and Skull, to open up Bulkmeier's, a restaurant in Stone Canyon. Being the majority owner, Tommy was considered the "boss" of the place. Aside from his restaurant business, Tommy also worked with Andros, the Red Space Ranger, to monitor General Venjix and the remaining survivors of the Machine Empire. After learning that the Machine Empire was reviving Lord Zedd's deadly zord Serpentera, Tommy knew the only way to defeat them was to team up with every Red Ranger. He called upon Jason (the Red Power Ranger), Aurico (the Red Alien Ranger), T.J. (the Red Turbo Ranger), Leo Corbett (the Red Galaxy Ranger), Carter Grayson (the Red Lightspeed Ranger), Wes Collins (the Red Time Force Ranger), Eric Myers (the Quantum Ranger), and Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger). With ten Red Rangers and the help of Cole's Wild Force Rider, Serpentera and the rest of the Machine Empire was destroyed. Cole remarked that Tommy was the "greatest Ranger ever," to which the other Red Rangers heavily disputed. Dino Thunder Era Back in Black :"As long as you guys work together, no one can defeat you. No one." —Tommy Oliver, from "Day of the Dino, Part 2" After the events of "Forever Red," Tommy became a science teacher at a school in the fictional city of Reefside, California. A trio of detention students — Conner McKnight, Ethan James, and Kira Ford — unraveled Tommy's past as a Power Ranger after uncovering three artifacts from his lab that turn them into Power Rangers. Tommy recruited these students to become the Dino Rangers, doing so while seeming mysterious and somewhat obnoxious, as noted by Conner McKnight. When he discovered that Mesogog is still active, he joined the other Dino Rangers and became the Black Dino Ranger, aided by the power of invisibility from the Black Dino Gem. His Dinozord was the Brachiozord carrier, he wielded the Brachio Staff, and he drove the Black Thunder ATV (originally devised as a trap by the then-evil Trent Mercer, but it was soon reprogrammed). When the White Dino Ranger appeared, Tommy's dedication to saving the lives of innocents seemed to give Tommy cause to show no mercy to him, even after he found out his identity was Trent Mercer. For a while, he was encased in amber by the White Dino Ranger, and once freed, was unable to de-morph, due to his Dino Gem and his morpher re-molecularizing. He remained in his morphed form for a while. Despite this resolve, he could not help but feel sympathy for Trent when his students wouldn't, reminding them that he was infamously in the same predicament years ago as the evil Green Ranger, his very first stint as a Power Ranger, and that out of all the Evil Rangers that had existed, he was the one that had come closest to ending them once and for all. After seeing the power of the White Ranger Clone and the Terrorsaurus, Tommy decided that the Rangers needed an upgrade. He took Trent to the location of the Shield of Triumph, as the shield could only be freed from its resting place by the power of Trent's Dino Gem. He also had a hunch that Conner was the one destined to control the shield. He was right, as Conner showed up just in time to save the shield from being lost forever. Tommy informed the other Rangers they had to contribute their energies to the shield, and Conner became the Triassic Ranger. He was later de-morphed by a special substance, but was rendered invisible as a result. An experiment sees the return of Tommy to his natural state, but the process shatters his Dino Gem and renders Tommy in a coma. During this time, Tommy would endure several internal battles, facing off against several of his past Ranger egos: the Green and White Power Rangers and the Red Zeo Ranger (during each of his fights with those Rangers, the screen was tinted the color that matched the Ranger). After proving that he would not give up the fight for his life, his opponents each offered him a shattered piece of his Dino Gem. Tommy would awake holding the newly repaired Gem in his hand. As a result, he also gained Super Dino Mode. :"I may be old, but I can still pull it off." —Tommy Oliver, from "Back in Black" When he learned that Trent was hiding his father's secret identity, Tommy considered asking Trent to surrender his Morpher. Though Tommy came to understand Trent's loyalty, he left the decision of letting Trent stay with the team to the other Rangers. They decided to let Trent stay after he saved Conner's life. In a final battle against Zeltrax, Tommy advised the Rangers that the only means to succeed would be to sacrifice their Zords (this may have been a reference to his own Zord sacrifice in Season 3's Ninja Quest, Part 1). At the end of the series, Tommy destroyed Zeltrax, alongside Kira. The Dino Rangers sacrificed their Dino Gems in order to destroy Mesogog's ultimate form(s). By that point, Mesogog had already managed to separate himself from Dr. Anton Mercer. In the end, Tommy would answer Anton's question of what he would do now by insisting he would pursue the simple life of a high school science teacher finally retiring his life as a Power Ranger for good. Black Dino Ranger Zords *Brachiozord *Cephalazord *Dimetrozord *Stegozord *Parasaurzord *Ankylozord Arsenal *Brachio Morpher **Black Dino Gem *Brachio Staff *Super Dino Mode *Raptor Rider *Dino ATV Trivia Tommy did not reappear in Once A Ranger, but his former teammate Adam Park expressed disbelief that Tommy had become a doctor. During the Zeo episode "A Season to Remember," an elderly Tommy is seen narrating a holiday event during his teenage years to his young grandson. He is married to Kat, and the couple appears to have a son, who is implied to be a Power Ranger. The canon of these events, however, has been debated. Jason was originally considered to be the Black Dino Ranger, but, due to Tommy's popularity (and possibly because St. John had previously played a Black Ranger), Tommy was chosen instead. See Also *Burai - His Green Ranger counterpart. *Kou Hoshinsei - His White Ranger counterpart. *Gorou Hoshino - His Red Zeo Ranger counterpart from Ohranger. *Kyosuke Jinnai - His Red Turbo Ranger counterpart from Carranger. *Asuka - His Black Ranger counterpart. References Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Dino Thunder Category:Green Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Black Ranger